Sons de Inverno
by bedroomwall
Summary: [DG] Flocos de neve preenchiam o espaço com silêncio. A morte de Draco foi assim também.


* * *

_**Fanfic dedicada à Beli, minha amiga secreta não mais tão secreta. Espero que tu goste, querida!**_

* * *

**Sons de Inverno**

_Os flocos de neve_

Ginevra Weasley costumava gostar do inverno. Do inverno e do som que as lâminas dos patins faziam ao arranhar o gelo das pistas. Do inverno e da brisa gelada que entrava pela janela aberta. Do inverno e, principalmente, dos seus primeiros flocos de neve.

Ginny ficava encantada com a leveza com que os pequenos flocos caíam. De uma forma que nem ela mesma era capaz de entender, ela associava aquela graciosa queda a uma dança de ritmo lento. Marcava, em sua mente, o compasso de uma música inexistente, e assistia à primeira neve do ano cair e encontrar o chão.

Para ela, aquilo era bonito. Puramente simples, e bonito. Como todas as coisas i deveriam /i ser... Mas não eram.

Ginny descobriu isso no mesmo dia em que os primeiros flocos de neve daquele ano começaram a cair, mas tudo o que ela desejava, naquele momento, era que aqueles malditos sinos parassem de tocar. Ela já sabia que eram três da tarde, não precisava de mais nenhum lembrete! Contou a primeira, a segunda e a terceira badalada, e o que se seguiu foi o silêncio. Um silêncio tão grande e tão perturbador, que ela simplesmente deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

Naquele dia o inverno se tornou triste, e Ginny percebeu que flocos de neve preenchiam o espaço somente com silêncio... Assim como a morte de Draco.

**x**

_Os lençóis de linho_

Ginny demorou a se acostumar com aquela nova rotina sem Draco. Nos primeiros dias procurava-o na cama durante a noite, e abraçava o nada. Acordava como se não tivesse dormido e levantava como se nunca mais quisesse ficar de pé.

Ao encarar os lençóis desarrumados, sorria. De um modo triste, de um modo cansado. E enquanto massageava os olhos com as mãos, lembrava de suas falhas tentativas em dobrar aqueles mesmos lençóis, semanas atrás, enquanto Draco a jogava de novo na cama.

Se ela se concentrasse, talvez conseguisse ouvir, por ao menos um segundo, o som de suas respirações ofegantes sobre os caros tecidos de linho.

**x**

_A xícara de café_

Era início de Janeiro quando Ginny resolveu sair de casa para se distrair um pouco. Ela vestiu seu agasalho mais quente e já estava na porta quando, ao tocar a maçaneta, notou que suas mãos estavam nuas. Foi ao guarda-roupa procurando por um par de luvas, e o que encontrou foi um pouco de Draco.

Saiu de casa usando as luvas dele.

Caminhou pelo bairro durante, mais ou menos, uma hora. Quando voltava pra casa, resolveu entrar num café que ficava próximo a esquina de seu apartamento. Ele parecia aconchegante e, na verdade, até que não era tão ruim. Pediu uma xícara de café e logo foi atendida. Sorveu dois pequenos goles da bebida e, num gesto automático e sem cuidado, depositou a xícara sobre o pires, provocando um pequeno ruído de louças se chocando.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas ao lembrar do som que a xícara de café fez ao cair no chão e se partir, quando Draco tentou, em vão, preparar o café da manhã depois de sua primeira noite, juntos.

**x**

_Os fios de cabelo_

Ginny voltaria ao trabalho naquela manhã. Acordou cedo e bastante disposta, se comparado aos dias anteriores. Escolheu suas roupas e deixou-as em cima da cama, rumando para o banheiro logo em seguida. Despiu-se, ligou a ducha e deixou a água quente molhar seu corpo.

Sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas não por causa do frio. Ginny apenas se lembrou, ao procurar por seu shampoo na prateleira, do cuidado que Draco tinha com seus lindos cabelos loiros e sedosos. Era uma vaidade absurda que sempre a fazia sorrir.

Com uma das mãos recolocou o shampoo na prateleira, enquanto a outra se ocupava em massagear o couro cabeludo. Quando fechou os olhos, enquanto terminava de se enxaguar, pensou em Draco enxaguando seus fios loiros naquele mesmo banheiro, ao som da água quente que estaria caindo naquele boxe.

**x**

_O velho assoalho_

No primeiro fim de semana de Fevereiro, Ginny saiu para fazer compras. Caminhava despreocupadamente pela rua, carregando algumas sacolas de roupas e outros acessórios, enquanto olhava algumas vitrines.

Foi uma loja de sapatos que chamou sua atenção.

Ela não entrou. Ficou do lado de fora da loja, apenas olhando pela vitrine um par de sapatos pretos, feitos de couro. Sentiu saudades e riu sozinha. E poderiam chamá-la de louca por isso, mas não chamariam. Apesar de contar muita emoção, foi uma risada discreta.

Ginny lembrou das vezes em que Draco fazia o velho assoalho da sala ranger, com seus sapatos caros e impecavelmente limpos. E lembrou, também, de suas reclamações quando isso acontecia, dizendo que ela deveria trocar aquilo urgentemente. Mas Ginny só conseguia achar graça daquela irritação e preferiu não mudar aquilo nunca.

O som dos passos de Draco preenchendo os cômodos do pequeno apartamento sempre foi algo importante. Especial, até.

**x**

_As folhas secas_

Em meados de Fevereiro, Ginny resolveu arrumar suas coisas. Sentou no chão, encostando-se no sofá, e começou a separar os objetos inúteis dos objetos que voltaria a usar. Não demorou muito até que ela já tivesse terminado de fazer essa parte do trabalho.

Só faltava arrumar os livros que ela havia separado, mais cedo, para que depois pudesse olhá-los com calma. Pegou o primeiro daquela pilha e folheou-o. Era um livro de histórias, de suspense, que logo despertou seu interesse. Ignorou completamente o restante de seus afazeres para continuar a leitura.

Deixou o livro em cima da mesa, próximo da janela, enquanto preparava um chocolate quente. Quando voltou da cozinha, sentiu uma brisa gelada adentrar o aposento e ouviu o som das folhas do livro sendo viradas rapidamente pelo vento.

Apertou os olhos com força para, depois de muito tempo, não chorar.

Ginny lembrou do outono daquele ano e de como fizera Draco correr junto com ela pelo parque, sempre de mãos dadas, só pra que ela pudesse lhe mostrar uma verdadeira pilha de folhas secas. Lembrou de tê-lo jogado em cima daquela pilha e de como ele reclamou dizendo que suas roupas ficariam imundas. Lembrou dele puxando-a pra cima dele, como vingança, e do som que as folhas secas faziam ao serem amassadas pelos dois.

Naquela noite, Ginny sonhou com aquele outono. Sonhou com pequenos galhos e ramos presos aos cabelos de Draco, e de um comentário aleatório onde ele dizia que algumas daquelas folhas tinham a cor das sardas dela.

**x**

_Ginevra..._

Ginny foi visitar a família no início de Março. Estavam preparando uma pequena festa surpresa para Ron, que completava seus 23 anos. Encontrou alguns amigos, seus e de seu irmão, da época de escola, como Hermione e Harry, e algumas pessoas que não lembrava de ter visto.

A festa foi animada, as pessoas conversavam em voz alta, quebravam alguns copos, riam das piadas e palhaçadas de Fred e George... Tudo perfeitamente normal para os padrões de festa dos Weasley.

Ginny estava encostada na parede, bebendo algo que _parecia_ ser vinho, quando pensou que se Draco estivesse ali, ele já teria sussurrado seu nome ao pé do ouvido chamando-a para ficar lá fora. Era algo que ele sabia que a faria ceder, e algo que ela sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer – Draco dizia, depois de muito alfinetar Ron, que ele não precisava gostar de sua família para gostar dela. Ginny rolava os olhos e acenava a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas que não pegasse tão pesado com seu irmão.

E havia uma coisa muito importante sobre Draco que Ginny simplesmente adorava: o modo como ele dizia seu nome. _"Ginevra"_ soava infinitas vezes mais bonito quando era dos lábios de Draco que saía cada uma daquelas sílabas. Principalmente quando ele sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

**x**

_As notas da clarineta_

Incentivada pela mãe, Ginny procurou alguma ocupação. Algo que pudesse fazer para se divertir, se distrair um pouco enquanto estivesse sozinha. Ela sugeriu que a filha procurasse praticar algum esporte, ou quem sabe fizesse algum curso de línguas. Seria bom conhecer pessoas novas.

Mas Ginny não queria praticar nenhum esporte, e nem precisava de mais um curso de línguas. Ela não estava se desfazendo da idéia da mãe, apenas achava que poderia encontrar algo melhor para ocupar seu tempo. Foi por isso que entrou naquela loja de instrumentos musicais, no fim do inverno.

Estava pensando em aprender a tocar algum instrumento, mas não fazia idéia de qual. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que bateria estava fora de cogitação – barulhento demais, e ela queria algo mais suave. O atendente da loja sugeriu que ela começasse por algo mais simples e descontraído, como, por exemplo, um violão. Mas Ginny não se interessou muito pelos instrumentos de corda, o que, automaticamente, também eliminou a guitarra e o baixo. Tinha pensado em piano, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade: ela precisaria de espaço. E, obviamente, de uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

Foi então que ouviu, pela primeira vez, as notas de uma clarineta. Uma jovem tinha acabado de mostrar sua clarineta a outro atendente, que falava alguma coisa sobre o preço de palhetas e de como deveria ser feita a manutenção do instrumento.

Ginny perguntou sobre o instrumento, e o rapaz que estava a atendendo começou a falou tudo o que sabia sobre ele.

_"Porque o timbre da clarineta é muito diversificado: na região grave, chamada de _chalumeau_, o timbre é aveludado, cheio e obscuro; no registro médio há uma mudança fantástica, pois o timbre se torna brilhante e expressivo, e conforme o registro vai se tornando agudo, o timbre vai se tornando cada vez mais brilhante, e ganhando uma natureza humorística, sarcástica..."_

E então, inesperadamente, Ginny riu. Riu como se tivesse escutado a piada mais engraçada de sua vida. O rapaz a olhava com um misto de vergonha e irritação, mas então Ginny pediu desculpas e disse que já estava decidido, que ela levaria aquele instrumento.

Aparentando estar confuso, o atendente se retirou. Deixou Ginny sozinha, com um brilho estranho nos olhos e um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto ia buscar a papelada para que pudesse agilizar a compra.

Ginny não se importou com aquilo. Não se importou com preço – não tão alto quanto o do piano, mas ainda assim caro – que teria que pagar pela clarineta. Não se importou nem mesmo com o fato de que teria que se esforçar e dedicar muito de seu tempo para que pudesse aprender a tocá-la.

Ela só conseguia pensar nas palavras do atendente para descrever os timbres do instrumento: cheio e obscuro, brilhante e expressivo, humorístico e sarcástico. Tudo _tão Draco_...

Na clarineta, Ginny encontrou um novo meio de se lembrar de Draco. Dessa vez, não em fragmentos, não em sons aleatórios, mas sempre como uma bela e completa melodia, composta por diferentes timbres e notas. E então, quando o inverno voltasse, ela teria um novo som pra preencher os espaços em branco.

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say:  
"Remember when we used to play?"_  
**Nancy Sinatra – Bang Bang**

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Ferfa, que propôs o challenge e me fez ter uma idéia definitiva. À Guta, que betou a fic em tempo recorde. E à Ash, que me incentivou um monte e me inspirou durante tantas conversas insanas xD. 


End file.
